The present invention relates to golf putters and more particularly to side stroking golf putters in which the putter club is swung or stroked through an arc along the side of the body of the user or golfer.
For better control of the golf putter or club, many well-known golfers have taken a straddling stance over the ball by positioning their legs substantially equidistant on opposite sides of the ball thereby enabling them to swing the putter club and its head through an arc between their legs much in the manner of a ball stroking swing used in playing croquet. The ball straddling putting stance or address and the subsequent swing are prohibited by present day rules of golf. An attempt to overcome this problem was made in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,694 to Drake in which the shaft of the club was bent to provide an aiming portion in the direction of the putt with the consequent result that the user's or golfer's view of the putting face and ball being struck by the putter head were obstructed and obscured.
Other disclosures of putters with offset shafts or offset connections with the putter head, although not used in side strokinfg putters, are taught in the following patents:
Citro, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 202,504 PA1 Ehrich, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,750 PA1 Stone, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,604 PA1 Koorland, U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,350 PA1 Skelly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,144 PA1 Drew, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,429